Red Shoes, Tuna Fish, and Pickles
by Sonance
Summary: A comedy thought up starring Trunks and another familiar character. Heh, heh. The title has nothing to do with this story, really, but there's a succubus in it, who takes a liking to Trunks. R/R!


Title: Red Shoes, Tuna Fish, And Pickles

Author: Ayame

Disclaimer: No, the characters of Dragon Ball/Z/GT do not belong to me… blah, blah, blah. There. I said it. Happy now? They're Akira Toryama's creations. 

Rating: PG13 for adult themes

Summary: Starring the lavender haired Saiya-Jin of DBGT along with others, as well as a young lady from the DarkStalkers series, a luscious young Succubus I'm sure you'll recognize… This is a comedy that delves into themes that a Succubus would be an expert in. ;)

Red Shoes, Tuna Fish, And Pickles

The form floated into Trunks's room while he slept. She was beautiful, clad in black lingerie and nylons, her teal colored hair falling around her shoulders. She smiled as she walked toward the sleeping young man. The small dragon like wings on her head twitched slightly as she stretched and then folded the larger ones on her back. Pulling back the covers, she slid onto the bed. She moved over Trunks and sat on him so that her legs were on either side of him. Sliding her long red nails up his bare chest, she leaned forward to taste his lips. Trunks's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my- What the HEL- Arrgghhhh! Get offa me!!!!" Trunks shoved the girl to the side and jumped to his feet. With a shriek, she flew off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thug. Almost immediately she was on her feet giving Trunks the once-over. He stood in his boxers, gaping at her. "Who the Hell are you?!" But she didn't answer. Instead she hopped over the bed and came toward him. He backed away as she came, but she managed to catch up to him rather easily, hooking one arm around his neck… and pulled out a bottle of Viagra.

"Do you know the story of the Succubus?" she whispered softly. Trunks took one look at the bottle and did a double take.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Trunks! Are you alright?" Bulma burst into the room upon hearing Trunks's shouts. She stopped short when she saw him, though. "Uh…" Vegeta came into the room next, followed by Bra.

"Wow, Trunks. And here I didn't think you had the nerve to pull something like this." Bra said after taking in the scene. "I'm gonna tell Pan!"

"It's not what it looks like!!" Trunks shouted, pushing the strange girl away. "Really!" Vegeta looked at the girl, noting the bottle she held in her hand. His eyes widened.

"…Oh, Dende! You guys have to get over here right away! You're not going to believe this…" Bra chattered away on the phone, much to no one's notice.

"I can't believe you need that!!!! You are supposed to be a Saiya-Jin! You're not supposed to run out of energy! I don't need that and I'm way older than you!!! What's wrong with you, Boy?"

"Papa-suki! That was a little more information than I needed to know!" Bra squeeled and covered her ears.

"But… we're not doing _anything_!! I don't even know her!!" Trunks shouted. Bulma gasped.

"Trunks! You're going to do this with some stranger?! I can't believe you. I thought I raised you better!"

"I still can't believe you need that!" Vegeta continued. Just as he spoke Goten, Pan and Marron rushed into the room.

"What's up?" Pan asked Bra. The older girl pointed at Trunks. All three new-comers stared at the scene. Pan's lips were set in a line as she looked at the scantily clad girl standing next to Trunks. Trunks took in an anxious breath and started toward Pan, his arms outstretched, as though to comfort her.

"Pan, I can explain!" Trunks said quickly. Pan bit her lip and her shoulders hunched up as she lowered her head. _Oh, no… I've made her cry…. And I didn't even DO ANYTHING!!!_ He thought desperately. "Pan, listen-" he started, wanting to explain so that she wouldn't hurt anymore, but to his surprise, she began to giggle. Soon her giggles had turned into full blown laughter. She held her stomach as she laughed and tears came to her eyes from the lack of oxygen.

"Okay… okay… I'm sorry… but…" she managed between the giggles and held up a hand. "Viagra?! I can't believe you need that!!" Goten couldn't help but add his two cents. He sauntered over to Trunks and hooked an arm around his shoulders.

"So… Trunks…. This had been your big secret, huh? I feel for you man, really I do."

"Will you stop!! It is NOT what it looks like! I don't know who she is! Or where she came from!!" But his please went unheard as Marron leaned forward to see what else was in the girl's hands, aside from the bottle of Viagra.

"Well, at least we know they were going to practice safe sex." She said nonchalantly.

"Marron!"

"Hey, look. Mint flavored." She continued. Bra wrinkled her brow.

"Aw, now that's just…"

"No comment." Pan finished for her. Goten suddenly looked at the girl.

"Hey… Aren't you… Morrigan from that TV show, Dark Stalkers? And the video game?" She looked at him, surprised. Bulma went over to her.

"Now," she pulled out a little notepad and a pencil. "I need to ask you a few things before you two do anything. What's your name? Where are you from? When and where did you meet Trunks?"

"Mom! Don't ask her those things!! We weren't even gonna do anything!" Marron gave a somewhat evil grin at Trunk's comment and pulled the 'mint flavored' condom out of Morrigan's hand.

"Well, judging from this, it doesn't look that way. And this." She tapped the bottle of Viagra.

"Marron! C'mere!" Pan gestured for Marron to join her and Bra. Marron tossed the condom at Trunks and went over to them. They huddled together for a few moments before leaving the room.

"Trunks, I think it's important that your parents know the girl that you plan on doing something like this with." Bulma stated.

"That's just it!! We're not gonna do anything!! I don't even know her!!!" Trunks shouted with growing frustration. Goten nodded.

"Sure you do, Trunks. It's Morrigan. From Dark Stalkers. You've played the game enough times to recognize her, haven't you?" Trunks looked over at the girl. 

"Now that you mention it… I guess she does kinda look like Morrigan." The wings on the Succubus's head folded closed then opened again. She gave an impertinent sigh. 

"Excuse me." She stepped in front of Trunks, her back to him, and put her arms out to either side of her, as though guarding him. "But we were kinda in the middle of something before you guys walked in. We'd like to continue." She held up the plastic bottle she possessed and shook it a bit, it's contents rattling against the sides of their container.

"No we weren't! No we don't!" Trunks protested.

"I still can't believe you need that!" Vegeta snatched the bottle from Morrigan's hand. "Is he so lousy that he needs _this_???" As though to emphasize on the last word, he thrust the bottle at Morrigan, so close to her nose that she nearly went cross eyed. She calmly pushed his hand away.

"Well, I'm sure he's probably excellent in bed-" she began.

"They why do you have _this???_" Vegeta held up the bottle again. Morrigan took it from him.

"How else am I supposed to rape a guy???" Bulma, Goten, and Trunks gave her questioning looks. "See? You pump 'em full of Viagra and then you knock 'em out!! That's how it works! Duh! Any man can just be forceful and have his way with the girl, but for a girl, it' a whole different story. Okay? _OKAY??_" Vegeta gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. Well at least I know that you don't need that for that reason." Trunks stared at his father.

"Dad! Didn't you just hear what she said??"

"Yes, which is why I'm relieved."

"Alright! Enough of this!" Morrigan turned to Trunks. "I've got a job to do, and I'm gonna get it done whether or not these people are watching!"

"What?!?" Trunks shouted, mortified.

"Well, wait! I need to write down your parents' names and you address!"

"look, Lady. I don't have parents and I don't live around here 'cause I'm not human." Bulma grinned.

"Really? Neither is my husband!"

"Ready to get started?" Morrigan asked Trunks.

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone froze at the sound of Marron's voice.

"Are we too late?" Pan's voice came from behind her.

"No." Marron stated. She shuffled into the room carrying an armload of chairs. She set them out and then plopped down on one as Pan and Bra shuffled into the room carrying popcorn and sodas. Bra also had a camrecorder in her hand

"Okay." Bra grinned. "Continue."

"Hey! Good idea, Bra." Goten went and sat next to her. Taking note of the recording device, he gave Bra a questioning look. "What's that for?" Bra looked across at Pan and Marron, who were both grinning mischievously. She gave a smile of her own.

"Blackmail." She said cheerfully. Morrigan leapt towards Trunk, who screamed and scrambled over the bed. Folding back her wings to give herself more speed, she followed him around the expansive room. Bulma and Vegeta also sat down, munching on the popcorn.

Sometime later…

"I can't believe this! No one's ever given me this much trouble! I can't believe it took me three hours to catch you. You definitely must not be human. Any normal man would have given up before they woke up." Morrigan sat on Trunks's stomach glaring at him. Trunks huffed, trying to catch his breath. She'd finally got him down by stealing the chair Vegeta was sitting in and throwing it at him. Vegeta, at the moment, was suffering from a major head ache. He and Bulma, who had nearly fallen asleep on their seats halfway through the entertainment had decided to get some rest after Vegeta was nearly bludgeoned to death by Morrigan in her haste to get his chair. The vibrant teens, however, couldn't wait to see how this would be concluded. "Finally, Now we can get down to business."

Pan snickered. "I think he's really going to need that Viagra now."

"Yeah. He does look awfully tired." Goten said.

"Aww, man!" Marron pouted. "We're outta popcorn!" Morrigan looked down at Trunks after hearing the comment made by the Dark haired Saiya-Jin.

"Gee, you do look tired."

"I am, you bimbo!"

"Why? We didn't even get to do anything."

"Because you kept me up, chasing me around my room for the entire night! That's why! I only got half an hour of sleep before you came in here!" Morrigan leaned toward him.

"Really? So you're really tired?"

"Yes!!"

"Oh!" She said cheerfully. "Then my work here is done. I've stolen your energy. Though not in the way I would have preferred." Morrigan stood up and went over to the balcony door. "I will be back tomorrow night. And we'll see if we can get it right then." She said before disappearing. Trunks coughed.

"You have GOT to be kidding."

Somewhere between 17 and 20 hours later…

"Dang it, Trunks! I don't wanna stay the night here!" Goten shouted.

"But you gotta, Goten. Morrigan said she'd be back tonight! I don't wanna be by myself."

"Aww. Are you scared?" Goten taunted Trunks. He glared at his so-called friend.

"Of course I'm not scared. You sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor." Goten looked at him suspiciously.

"Why? It's your bed."

"Exactly. When Morrigan comes in, she'll go straight for the bed. Then she'll get you instead of me." Goten laughed.

"You coward!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are. You're a baby!"

"Just shuddap! I'm going to sleep now." Trunks plopped down on the floor and pulled up the blanket that was down there.

"I still say you're a coward." Goten commented before turning out the lights. With the next few hours, a silhouette appeared on the balcony. With her wings folded, she stepped into the room and looked around.

"He says he wants me out, but it must be a lie. After all, he doesn't even bother to lock the door. I mean, that usually solved all unwanted entry problems, right?" she muttered to herself. Then, spying a figure on the bed, and then another on the floor, she grinned. "Ooooh. Two times as much fun."

Meanwhile…

Bra, Pan, and Marron sat in the very next room listening to Trunks's and Goten's shouts of dismay, and then the crashing of furniture and bodies.

"Looks like Morrigan is back." Pan commented. A shrill scream came from the next room. Marron looked up.

"That was one of the guys. You know, guys don't usually reach soprano notes unless it involves that particular body part-" Bra smacked her with a pillow.

"Ewww! Don't say that!"

"I wonder if she brought the Viagra again." Pan giggled. "That was funny." There was another loud crash and Morrigan shouting.

"I can think of a few other things that she brought." Marron commented. Bra yawned.

"Let's go sleep over at Pan's house. It's clear that we won't be getting any over here. That's why mom and dad left also." Pan looked up.

"Shouldn't we help them?" The three girls looked at each other then smiled.

"Naw."

"Besides, they're macho He-men. I'm sure they can handle one girl." Marron commented with a slight snicker to her voice.

"No, they can't. But let's leave anyways." The other two nodded at Pan's proposal and headed down the hallway, ignoring the crashing and Trunks's shouting, followed by Goten's. 

"Boy, am I glad I'm not a boy." Bra stated. She received agreements all around.


End file.
